Botteghi et al. in Journal of Organometallic Chemistry 417 (1991) C41-C45 in an article titled "Hydroformylation of olefins catalyzed by alkene complexes of platinum(0)" disclose hydroformylation using a bidentate phospino compound, a platinum catalyst, and an acid promoter in an organic solvent. This article notes: ". . . , internal double bonds are rather unreactive as shown by the hydroformylation of cyclohexene . . . ".
An object of the present invention is to provide a process for the hydroformylation of internally unsaturated olefins or terminally unsaturated olefins to form particular linear aldehyde products.